


"Fuck, I love myself"

by commanderlurker (honeybee592)



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee592/pseuds/commanderlurker
Summary: James and Shepard are really into pegging and well, James has this fantasy of being fucked with his own dick. Shepard makes this a reality.





	"Fuck, I love myself"

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't named her, but the Shepard here is my Dinah Shepard. Consider this an AU where she and James get together during the in-game events.

Someone was gonna walk in. No doubt. And James would be caught with his pants down--literally--and Shepard on her knees in front of him. People were gonna jump to conclusions. Not that they wouldn’t be _totally_ wrong, but--

“Stop moving,” Shepard said. “Hold it down a bit.”

James angled his dick down, watching as Shepard scanned it. The fan of red lasers were mainly for show; she’d be able to see the image on her omni. James tilted his head forward to catch a peak.

“Stay _still_. You want a wonky cock?” She batted his hand away and pressed down on the head with one finger. So clinical. Even the handjob she’d given him to get him hard had been clinical. May as well’ve been Chakwas doing the scan. Then again, might not’ve been able to get this erect for Chakwas. James suppressed a shiver.

“Sorry. It’s just--I’m kinda rethinking this.” Of all the dumb ideas he’d had in his life, this one had to be near the top.

Shepard dropped her hands to her knees and looked up at James. Should’ve been hot, her at that angle. He swallowed hard. “James Vega. Are you telling me you no longer want me to fuck you with your own cock?”

“Uh…” he licked his lips and swallowed again. “Yeah, I do! I just--I thought--shit, this part isn’t as hot as I thought it would be, you know?” He glanced back, into the shuttle bay. “Plus, I’m pretty sure EDI’s watching.”

Shepard smiled and patted his bare ass. “She can’t see here, don’t worry. And no one’s gonna walk in. As to the hotness? I’m not giving you a blowie. But I will do this.” She slipped her fingers into his crack and brushed them over his asshole and taint. He groaned, eyes falling closed on reflex. But then she was gone. Tease. He opened his eyes to find her in front of the fabricator. “Come on, wanna watch it being made?”

James pulled his pants back up, zipping, buttoning, buckling. He joined Shepard and looked at the scan on the fab’s screen. It rotated slowly. His dick in three perfect dimensions, disembodied, ball-less. It didn’t look natural. Yeah, still not hot.

“What colour do you want?” Shepard asked.

James shrugged. “You’re the one who’s gonna be wearing it. You choose.”

Shepard pressed the screen, bringing up the shade picker. She hummed. “I’m thinking skin coloured.”

He fingered his belt, thinking she’d get him drop his pants again so she could colour-match, but instead she went for something closer to her own tone. Nah, not quite right. He selected an option a few shades darker. “Gets darker when it’s hard. And the head… add a bit more red.” They fiddled with the settings together, getting the colours just right.

Shit, it was starting to look real now. James’ dick twitched. Shepard put her arm around his waist.

“You push the button,” she said.

“Yes, ma’am.” He pressed _start_ , then wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

The fabricator whirred into life, two nozzles buzzing around as the machine calibrated its settings. Then the first blob settled on the tray, followed by another and another. Millimeter by millimeter, James’ dick grew in front of his eyes. When it started curving, he thought the whole thing would keel and melt or some shit, but the fabricator compensated, tilting the base. The veins popped clear--he recognised the one that ran from his balls to his head. Shit, this _was_ kinda hot! His mouth watered, dick twitching--his actual dick.

“This is the coolest thing I’ve ever fab’ed,” Shepard said. “Better than sniper stabilisers.”

James snorted. “You think I’m gonna be able to tell it’s me? I mean, it’s bigger than our others, but like, you think I’m gonna know?”

Shepard squeezed him. “You’ll know. Even if you can’t actually feel all the ridges, you’ll know it’s you. That’s what makes this so hot.” She kissed his neck. “Don’t let anyone tell you you never have great ideas, Vega.”

“What can I say? I get my best ideas when I’m on my back.” Maybe this wasn’t such a dumb idea after all.

One nozzle started contouring the head, adding more detail than James thought was there. Shit, did his foreskin really have that wrinkle at the tip? His dick _felt_ way smoother than what this dick looked like. He wouldn’t check now. Save the compare and contrast for later. But fuck, it was so realistic, colours perfect; the slit even looked wet. Better than any dildo he’d seen before. Showed just what elite military-grade fabricators were capable of. Then it was done. The nozzles disappeared and the fabricator powered down. James and Shepard just stared at it for a moment. Then they looked at each other. Their grins turned to giggles.

“Wanna get fucked?” Shepard asked.

“Hell yeah!”

Shepard picked up the dick, weighing it in her hands and made an appraising noise. “Feels real enough. Let’s go.” She slipped it down the top of her BDUs and adjusted her shirt, pulling fabric around. Shit, James’d never had his real dick between her boobs. He wouldn’t be jealous of a fab’ed dick, though.

The trip up to her cabin took way too long, as usual, but at least the elevator didn’t stop at any of the decks. Small miracles. James didn’t think he’d be able to keep a straight face if he had to look at any of the crew.

As soon as the cabin doors slid closed, James started stripping, chucking clothes as he made his way to the bed.

“Eager, James?” Shepard asked.

“Being fucked with my own dick? Major fantasy, Lola. This is a dream come true!”

Shepard didn’t join him immediately, going instead to the bathroom. Washing the fabricator goo off, she said. She returned, dimming the lights and trotting down the stairs. She threw him a towel and he spread it out over the sheets. She handed him the dick. His dick.

“What d’you think?” She started undressing.

Holy hell, yeah, this was the real deal! Felt just like his own one. He held it next to himself, giving his own dick a few swift tugs to get hard. He squeezed one then the other, alternating, comparing. Both had the same skin-softness, then a harder rigidity deeper in. The veins, the folds, all matched perfectly. Only difference was the colour: Shepard’s a deeper brown to James’ already dark tan. And that made it all the hotter, Shepard having her own version of James’ dick. Like wearing matching armour.

“You wanna get ready while I get this on?” Shepard asked. The harness and lube lay on the bed.

James looked up from his two dicks. “What, no foreplay? Just straight in?”

“You have no idea how wet I am. Scanning your cock, watching it get made right in front of me? Thinking about how I’m gonna fuck you with it? Shit, James. That was the nerdiest foreplay ever.” She took the dick from him and held it against herself.

James just sat there, ogling Shepard, eyes flicking between her face, her boobs, and his dick jutting out from between her legs. The sex switch in his brain flipped. All he could think about was sex. Sex with Shepard. Sex with himself. Just sex. Nothing but sex.

“James, hey, you in there?” Shepard waved her hand. James blinked and looked up at Shepard. “You want me to loosen you up?”

James blinked again. “I’m so in love with you right now.”

“I’ll take that as a yes. Let me get this on.”

Shepard wrangled the harness on and slipped the dick in. James’ mouth watered. She tightened the straps, gave the dick a wiggle to position it then stood with her hands on her hips. James could barely focus he was so lust-addled.

“C’mere. Roll over,” she said.

He shuffled forward, catching one last glance at Lola before settling on his stomach. He shoved a pillow under his hips for a bit of elevation. He lay his head on his arms and relaxed. Shepard nestled between his legs. Her dick rested against his ass cheek as she leaned forward. Two strong hands gripped his shoulders, then slowly rubbed down his back, working the muscle, easing any lingering tension. She reached his ass and squeezed. Her hands disappeared, lube lid clicked, then she was back, pressing two cool fingers into his ass.

She didn’t say much as she worked him open. They’d done this enough by now that she knew exactly how James liked to be touched. In and out, scissoring her fingers open and closed. Then, oh yeah, three fingers, and just like that, right on his p-spot. James groaned, lifted his ass up. Fuck, she could make him come just like this. Letting her in on that piece of intel had been his undoing multiple times. But they’d do that another night. Tonight was about fulfilling a fantasy he’d confessed to her in the dark, wrapped together in post-coital bliss, oblivious of the war raging throughout the galaxy.

James arched his back, sighing as Shepard slipped out, leaving James empty.

“Come here, yeah, up on your knees.”

James did as he was told and lifted his hips, getting onto his knees, Lola’s hands on his ass the whole time. He kept his head down, elbows taking the weight of his torso. His body tingled as she dragged her fingertips over taut skin, hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. His own dick bobbed under him, balls hanging heavy.

“You ready?” She tapped his asshole with her dick. James nodded, then said yes when he remembered he could talk. “I’ll go slow but tell me if you need me to stop.”

He said yes again, and tried to make himself relax as she pressed against him, slick and ready. He bit his lip at the resistance, the stretch, then she was in. Smooth sailing. They both groaned. She pressed forward, slow, fingers digging into James’ hips. Shit, his dick was thicker than he thought it was. Longer too. A hiss of burn--he sucked in a breath. Shepard stopped. More lube, back a bit, then in again, all the way till her skin met his. Shepard rubbed his back, hand going up to reach the nape of his neck.

“Shit,” he said, rolling his head to one side. “Does it really feel like this for you, too?”

Shepard hummed. “Yeah. I mean, different hole. But it’s you. Real good, right?”

“Yeah, right. Fuck me, I feel good.”

Shepard laughed and the jerk made its way through his body, not unpleasant. She stroked his back again. “You’re such a narcissist.”

Before James could reply, she pulled out almost the whole way then pressed in again. James whimpered. Fuck, he’d never felt this full before. He gave himself up to Shepard, let her find her rhythm, do her thing. She’d gotten so damn good at this. And to think what she’d been like on their first attempt. He’d thought she’d never want to do it again, but Shepard’s tenacity didn’t stop on the battlefield.

All this fucking James with a strap-on had unintended consequences too: Shepard could finally find a beat on the dance floor. But all thought of dancing flew out the window as she picked up speed, gripping James’ ass and really slapping her body against his. Holy hell. James curled his toes and groaned, long. He gripped the sheets too, and braced himself so she could really slam into him, as deep as she could go. Fuck. He could never go this hard with her so he absolutely lived for it when she pounded him into oblivion. His dick bounced below and he knew if he touched it now, it’d be game over.

“Holy hell,” he moaned.

“Good?”

“I… might cry.”

“Good.”

Shepard didn’t stop. She didn’t let up. She fucked James so hard that he couldn’t think, couldn’t do anything other than just ride it, pleasure building, sizzling through his veins. He didn’t cry though. Just sucked in lungfuls of air in between moans, faced pressed into the pillow. Then she slowed down, just a bit, enough to allow him open his eyes and focus a moment. Her hand slid down his body, to his shoulder, and he figured out what she wanted. He took his weight on one elbow and let her guide his hand back.

“Feel it?” she asked.

He wrapped his thumb and forefinger around the base of her dick as she continued to thrust. It was all slick with lube but the veins were there, smooth and bumpy all at the same time. Like giving himself the weirded handjob ever. Made him want to touch himself. Shepard seemed to pick up on that and pulled his hand away, directed him to his own dick. She rested her hand on top of his as he took hold of himself. That was one thing Shepard hadn’t figured out yet: how to thrust and jerk him at the same time. She’d either give him a death grip or get the rhythm all out. James didn’t mind stroking himself though. Shepard had more than enough to concentrate on.

Shepard adjusted her grip, heel of her palm firmly lodged just above his crack and got back to that brutal fucking, way more intense now that he had his dick in his hand. A moan tore from his throat, guttural and raw. Tears pricked in the corners of his eyes and he maybe, yeah, he’d cry. Her fingers wrapped around his and he remembered to stroke himself. Fuck, no way he was gonna last now. Shepard grunted too, and with each thrust, James thought he heard a determined _yeah_ or _fuck_. Might’ve been his own mind though. He sure was thinking it.

His orgasm teetered on the edge for two, three seconds, then cascaded over him in waves, dick throbbing against his palm, come spurting out. “Holy fuck, _Dios_ , _mierda._ ” White stars danced in front of his closed eyes. Shepard slowed her pace, shifted her hands to lightly hold his hips. Every easy thrust sent shivering spasms over James’ back, down to his fingers and toes. Then she eased right back, pulling all of her dick out to the head. With another shiver-inducing stretch, she popped free. James flopped down, remembering at the last second to fall on his side.

“Holy fucking shit,” he said.

Shepard flopped beside him, the bed dipping. “You’ve got a real nice dick, James. I think I’ll keep it.” She smiled. James smiled back, then kissed her.

“Thank you for indulging my dumb fantasies.”

Shepard snorted. “What was dumb about that? It was fucking incredible. So hot. That thing you wanted to do with the Cerberus uniform? That was just _weird_. Not dumb though. Never stop telling me your fantasies.” She stroked his cheek and kissed him.

James grinned. He cupped the back of her head and tangled her hair in his hands. “Did you… uh, did you come?”

“Not quite. The base doesn’t quite sit right. Nothing we can’t fix though.” Couldn’t leave her hanging. He started to move but Shepard put her hand on his biceps. “I’m good, James. Fucking you with your own dick was hot enough.”

Well, if she said so. Didn’t seem fair that he came--and real fucking hard at that--and she didn’t. He’d have to give her extra attention next time. Really go to town on her. Bury his face between her thighs, lick and suck and and have her shuddering and moaning--

“Move,” Shepard said, tugging the towel. James rolled away enough to free it, then snuggled down. He watched as Shepard loosened the straps on her harness and took the cock out. She headed to the bathroom, dick in hand. Really, he should’ve offered to wash it but she’d left him so damn boneless he didn’t think he’d be able to stand. Fuck showering, too. Not like he hadn’t slept all sticky and lubey before.

“Hey, so, I got a fantasy of my own,” Shepard said on her return. She put the dick on her bedside table, sitting up, all erect, never flagging. Like her, really.

Shit, did he just compare _the_ Commander Shepard to a dildo?

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She snuggled under the blankets, still naked, and bit her lip. “Next time, you wanna suck your own dick first?”

Holy hell, did he ever? He couldn’t contain his grin. “That sounds fucking hot.” He could picture it now, sucking himself with Shepard’s hands in his hair, urging him on.

“We could make another. Mount it on the bedhead, get a spit roast going.” Shepard waggled her eyebrows.

“Uh, okay let’s not go too wild, hey?” The brightness of Shepard’s smile told James she was joking, mostly, but now that she’d planted the idea? _Dios_ , this woman would be the death of him.

“Sure. One thing at a time,” she said. “First you fellate me, then we save the galaxy, then we see about all the other things we can do with two of your cocks.”

James smiled even as exhaustion tugged at him. “Sounds good, Lola.” He pulled her close. “But let’s put sleep at the top of that list.”


End file.
